


Run

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: Galra are considered less than human under the militaristic regime of General Sanda. Galra, sympathetic humans, and hybrids are kept in camps under guard and some used for experimentation.Shiro is spy for the neighboring country of Altea. He has spent the last two years aiding captives in a camp near the border. When he falls for a hybrid named Keith.Altea is planning to liberate the camp and advance into Sanda's territory, but if Shiro doesn't act now, it'll be too late for Keith.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short inspired by the song Run by Daughter.

Keith’s finger trembled as he slid buttons into holes. This was suicide. This entire thing. He wanted to tell his mother, but it was best she didn’t know. And Shiro won’t be telling anyone, there isn’t anyone left for him to tell.  
The buzz of patrol drones made his eyes dart to the window. It was going to be dark soon. Curfew.  
He let out a shaky breath and slipped his gloves on. This was happening. It was happening. No time to rethink. He removed a pendant from his neck and left it on the roughly hewn table. His mother would know what it meant.  
There was a tap on the wall then. Two short bursts and a pause. Two short bursts.  
Shiro.  
Keith glanced around the one room shack he’d shared with his mother for the last 10 years. Their entire lives under General Sanda’s regime. Here.  
He pushed away his surging emotions and slung his bag over his shoulder. The makeshift door was blessed quiet as he closed it behind him.  
Shiro was waiting at the edge of the shadows. Still in uniform, grey eyes flashing with emotions. Keith loved him. Loved him so much that he thought he was going insane at first. Galra were different, his mother explained once. She had never even looked at another man after his father was murdered. She couldn’t. We mate for life, she told him. And that was that.  
Keith knew immediately. When he’d finally had the courage to let Shiro pull him into his arms that there was no other. Could never be another. It was a terrifying thought. At first.  
Shiro ran a gloved thumb over Keith’s cheek. “Are you sure about this?”  
Keith nodded and placed his own hand over Shiro’s. “We have to run.”  
For a moment Shiro smiled and then, “You’re my prisoner, got it?”  
Keith pressed his lips together and nodded. Shiro pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then turned him around where he snapped the cuffs gently on Keith’s wrists. “Soon,” Shiro whispered his voice tight and he led Keith toward the first checkpoint.  
There were three checkpoints between them and freedom. Well, to the 5 miles of forest between the camp and the Altean border. Altea had been at war with Sanda this entire time. Citing human rights violations and war crimes. But to Sanda, Galra weren’t human. Humans who mingled were traitors and hybrids like Keith were abominations.  
Shiro tugged on Keith’s arm. “Ready?” he whispered.  
Keith licked his lips and coughed. His throat was dry. “Ready.”  
Shiro pushed him forward and Keith made a show of stumbling. The checkpoint guards watching. Taller one with a smirk.  
“Taking this halfbreed over to Hira’s lab,” Shiro said to the guards. They nodded and began to open the locks.  
Shiro pulled Keith to him and pressed a reassuring hand to his back. They passed through. Chains rattling and electronic beeps behind them.  
Keith swallowed hard. His heart was beating too fast. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to calm himself. “You’re doing great, baby,” Shiro whispered.  
Shiro’s voice was calming. It always was. Keith opened his eyes and tried not bury his face against Shiro’s shoulder. He was scared. So fucking scared. But Shiro knew what he was doing.  
Shiro had been working at the camp under Altean orders for two years. Gathering intel and aiding prisoners in any way he could. Shiro was able to bring in Altean medicines.  
That’s how they met. Keith’s mother had pneumonia. She was going to die. Shiro’s help saved her. They became friends. Then more.  
Second gate. Two more guards. But heavier weapons. Same story. A broad stocky guard looked Keith up in down. “Ol’ Hira’s gonna have fun with this one, eh? Make it useful even?” he laughed. His swollen lips curled into a smile. “Sure. Go on. Get it out of here.”  
Shiro laughed. Keith could hear the uneasiness. The guard didn’t.  
The third gate was nearest the road and the hardest to get through. Especially if Griffin was around. Lieutenant Griffin had taken a particular dislike to him.  
Shiro rubbed his thumb against Keith’s skin just above the cuff. “Almost there, ok? You’re ok.”  
“Yeah,” Keith coughed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m good.” He stole a quick look at Shiro. Shiro caught his eyes and allowed a brief smile that was gone too soon.  
Shiro’s scared too. The thought hit Keith and he stumbled a bit.  
Keith’s escape wasn’t approved. When the orders came for Keith to be taken to Hira for “research”, Shiro had begged command to step in. The camp was going to be liberated, Commander Iverson had said, Shiro just had to be patient. Keith wasn’t a valuable enough asset for them to jump the gun. Commander Iverson told him to stand down.  
Shiro didn’t.  
The final checkpoint loomed in front of them. There were 4 guards total. Heavily armed and with a transport on standby. Their transport. Keith could hear the electricity buzzing around the fence.  
Shiro stood taller, chin up and chest out. Showtime.  
Keith slumped more. The pressure on his wrists hurt, but it didn't matter.  
One of the guards hopped down off a lift. And walked towards them while removing his helmet. Griffin.  
Damn.  
“Captain,” Griffin saluted Shiro.  
“Lieutenant,” Shiro replied warily. “I trust our transport is ready?”  
“Yes, sir. I’m confused though. You don’t have a driver. I’d be honored to accompany you to the facility. This one has a history.” Griffin sneered at Keith.  
“That won’t be necessary,” Shiro replied and began to walk past.  
Griffin stepped in front of them.  
Keith felt Shiro tense next to him. “What is it, Griffin?” Shiro asked. He didn’t try and hide his irritation.  
“I have a request, sir.”  
Shiro’s grip loosened. “What is it?”  
Griffin grinned and landed a hard blow across Keith’s jaw. Before Keith could process more than the sting and sensation of falling, Griffin was on the ground.  
The night went silent. The three other guards frozen, eyes wide.  
Keith looked up at Shiro. Rage residing in his normally gentle features. Keith had never seen Shiro’s anger like this. It was terrifying.  
Keith made a soft noise and Shiro turned to him and blinked. Coming back to himself. Shiro looked at the three remaining guards and pulled his uniform straight. “Dr. Hira’s subjects are to be presented in perfect condition, Lieutenant!” Shiro barked at Griffin who was attempting to stand on unsteady legs. “You have some nerve, interfering with the affairs of the Administration.”  
“I’m sorry, Sir,” Griffin said weakly.  
Keith was back on his feet and Shiro pulled him by the arm past Griffin to the transport. “I’ll be reporting you upon my arrival,” Shiro said without looking back. He helped Keith into the passenger seat without making eye contact. But Keith could see the tick in his jaw.  
“Open the gate,” Shiro commanded to the nearest guard. They scrambled to comply.  
Shiro guided the transport out of the final gate. Once they were out of view, he guided the truck to the side of the road. He exited without a word. He hadn't spoken since the gate.  
Keith started when his door opened. Shiro pressed his hands on either side of Keith's face angling and inspecting him with a frantic look.  
“Shiro,” Keith said and put his hands over the ones cupping his face. “Shiro, I'm ok. I'm ok.”  
Shiro's eyes shone in the dim light. “I'm so sorry, Keith. I didn't know he was-"  
Keith silenced him with a kiss. A gentle press of lips that evolved into something deeper. Tongues pressing and breathing ragged with roving hands. “I love you, Keith,” Shiro breathed, “I love you.”  
“I love you,” Keith said and pressed their foreheads together. “We’re ok. We're going to Altea. And you're going to get in trouble, but they're going to take us in. And we'll be ok.”  
Shiro nodded and smiled as he looked up. “Iverson is going to dress me down for the next year,” he said with a half laugh. “But yeah… We're going to be ok. We're going to be together and we're going to free your mother, Keith. I swear.”  
Keith rubbed his thumb over Shiro's cheek. “I know. I believe you. I'll be there too. I'm fighting too.”  
They kissed again. Softer, but full of promises.  
Shiro got back in the truck and began to drive into the forest. To the rendezvous point where his friends were waiting. To freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @palomasheith.


End file.
